Crónicas de Hogwarts
by Kahori-chan
Summary: Porque no se necesitan de muchas palabras para narrar una linda historia. A veces, no hace falta una gran aventura para disfrutar de un buen relato, y en Hogwarts nunca sobran. *Drabbles*
1. Solidaria: Luna Lovegood

**Solidaria**

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría parecer una locura. Aunque en realidad, todo lo que hacía parecía una locura.  
-Está bien, te ayudaré- cedió sonriendo dulcemente.  
-¡Gracias Luna!- exclamó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Luna lo miró alejarse, conforme con la pequeña muestra de cariño recibida. Era a lo más que podía aspirar, sobre todo ahora que había accedido a ayudar a Harry a solucionar su pequeña riña con Ginny. Ella lo prefería así…  
Después de todo, se dijo, por el amor se hacen locuras. Acarició su mejilla sonriente y continuó su interrumpida cacería de nargles.

* * *

_¡Que tal! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo lo que es mi primer drabble. ¡En serio! Fue el primero que escribí, y me encantó cómo quedó. Cien palabras exactamente (sin contar el título, claro está). Como podrán darse cuenta, es un LunaxHarry (Luna porque en este minific Harry sale con Ginny XP). No, no me gusta el HxG, pero me pareció que el contexto de esta pareja era perfecto para describir a mi sincera y querida Lovegood. Pronto les traeré el siguiente. Oh, se me olvidaba, estoy dispuesta a aceptar retos, si quieren un drabble sobre algún personaje, tema o algo en especial, ¡solo díganlo! Los retos pueden incluir desde temática y personaje obligatorio, hasta una palabra obligatoria._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Separación: Rowena Ravenclaw

**Como un árbol**

La lluvia aumenta a cada instante. Mientras más oscuro se torna el firmamento, más oscuro y triste se queda su corazón. Sin poder evitarlo se aleja a cada momento, y en el fondo sabe, aunque ahora lo niegue, que esta vez es para siempre.  
Una lágrima recorre lentamente su mejilla. Desde ese momento no dejarán de brotar, pues su amada serpiente se ha marchado.  
-Rowena, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Seca sus mejillas y encara a su interlocutora. Semblante serio y firme, ésa sería su nueva máscara. Muerta en vida, pero de pie, "como un árbol".  
-Si, Helga, todo está bien.

* * *

_Segundo drabble, de 100 palabras exactas. Espero les haya gustado. Sy de la idea de que Rowena amaba a Salazar, y cuando él y Godric pelearon, ella apoyó a su amigo, porque pese a todo su amor, estaba en contra de las ideas de Slytherin. Entonces, tuvieron que separarse, y el dolor de la separación la mato poco a poco. La afable Helga consolándola, o intentándolo, me pareció una buena viñeta. Nos leemos en el siguiente drabble, espero sus comentarios, y sus retos eh? ¡Sayo!_


	3. Cobardía: Ron Weasley

**Epístola**

Cerró su libreta después de una hora. Hermione lo miró con escepticismo e intentó arrebatársela.

-¡No la leas!- gritó el pelirrojo impidiendo que se la quitara.

-Odio que te comportes como un bebé. Sólo quería ver tu redacción de herbología.

-No son los deberes- dijo irritado.

-¿Entonces, qué demonios has estado haciendo?

Ron no contestó, se limitó a dedicarse al fin a la horrible redacción.

En realidad, había escrito una de las tantas cartas que nunca se atrevía a entregar. Miró a la castaña de reojo sin que ella lo notase. Tan cerca la tenía, pero como siempre, tan distante.

* * *

_Este drabble surgió como un reto en un foro. El tema era libre, las palabras, cien, el personaje Ron y la palabra obligatoria era odio. En un principio pensé que tomaría un sentido distinto dada la palabra obligatoria, pero al final me pareció que éste fue el mejor resultado. _

_Espero les haya gustado. Si así fue, ¡comenten! Que un recadito por ahí nada les cuesta y por otro lado me anima a seguir escribiendo. Sigo esperando sus propios retos o peticiones, ¿eh?_


	4. Silencio: Harry Potter

**El que calla, otorga. **

-¿Una cita?

Sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, pero no había duda de que era verdad. Incluso proviniendo de ella.

-Si, en el próximo paseo. Me ha pedido una cita y yo acepté. ¿Está mal?

-No, para nada- le hubiera gustado gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero no podía revelarle su más grande secreto, sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-En fin, nos vemos Harry- se despidió para alejarse dando saltitos. Ojala él hubiese dicho algo, una señal de que le molestaba, porque si Luna había aceptado aquella cita, era únicamente porque estaba segura de que Harry nunca le correspondería.

* * *

¿Opiniones? :3


	5. Derrota: Lord Voldemort

**Carencias**

Un rayo.

Todo había comenzado con un rayo, y de la misma forma había terminado. Nunca pensó que todos sus planes y ambiciones se fueran al caño por un mocoso, al cual, por cierto, él había elegido como su verdugo.

¿Por qué había fallado? ¿Qué le había faltado?

Se vio a sí mismo de niño en un cuarto solitario, derramando amargas lágrimas, odiando al mundo entero, mientras las palabras del único al que temió retumbaron en su desgarrada alma, en aquél abandonado lugar del que nunca saldría, torturándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos, si es que lo había.

Amor.

* * *

_Drabble viejo, ¡antiquíiiiiiiisimo! Pero se los traje. Sigue sin convencerme el título, pero en fin._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
